


(Fan Art) Take A Vow (How The Tree Has Blossomed)

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apple of Eden, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Flower Crowns, Flowers, Handfasting, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Just Married, Love, M/M, Marriage, True Love, Weddings, apple blossoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: What began on the wall around an apple tree continues to blossom underneath the flowers.





	(Fan Art) Take A Vow (How The Tree Has Blossomed)

** _Digital Painting_ **

** _Paint.net with mouse._ **

After over 6000 years of staying under the radar of their respective offices, Crowley and Aziraphale let all of creation know what they mean to one another under the apple blossoms.

You can also view this on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1181029157125447680), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3TxuhMDKE8/), [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/188182808256/take-a-vow-how-the-tree-has-blossomed-digital), and [ Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/535581060550605/?type=3&theater&ifg=1).


End file.
